Winter's Gift
by iceprincess96
Summary: Suddenly a cold hand slips into mine, another on my waist. I stumble and skid to a stop, almost falling over as I turn around to face the newcomer. "Only me," he said with a wink, taking my hand in his again and pulling me back to the other side of the frosty lake. Sweet OneShot to celebrate RotG's Anniversary.


**"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you for a thousand years,**

**I'll love you for a thousand more."**

* * *

Ice skating.

What a beautiful thing. I love it.

I love to skate, especially when the ice has just been cleaned, and its surface is glassy and smooth. I love to watch my feet as I go, and see the tiny lines my blades make on the ice's surface, creating patterns of all sorts, shapes, and sizes.

My coach would yell at me for looking down- he says it's bad posture. At practice I never look down, I never see the tiny lines and edges, I never see the story my skates tell each time they step onto the ice.

But when I'm not at practice, not in a rink, I'm on a lake that's frozen over and sparking in the sun shining through the snow-covered trees.

Here, I can see every detail of every move I make- every line, edge, turn, circle.

I skate to the middle of the frozen water and snap up into a spin, arms spread out and free, head tilted back to face the sun.

Then I skate a few laps around the outside edge of the lake, picking up speed as I go. With a simple turn I am skating backwards, preparing myself for a difficult jump. Suddenly a cold hand slips into mine, another on my waist. I stumble and skid to a stop, almost falling over as I turn around to face the newcomer.

"Hey, only me," he said with a wink, taking my hand in his again and pulling me back to the other side of the frosty lake.

Frost.

Jack Frost.

A boy who appeared to be no older than maybe 17, with white hair, a mischievous nature, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

Smiling, I tightened the grip my best friend had on my right hand, and twisted backwards. He did the same. We skated together in perfect unison. Then he pulled me closer to his chest, placing his hands on my waist. We glided for a second or so, before he began to lift me as we both turned forward and he threw me into the air. I landed the jump and skated back to Jack, and he pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around me in a cold, yet oddly warm, embrace.

"Hi," I said, smiling happily.

"Hey," he replied, chuckling softly. Eventually we let go of each other, and as I looked around, I saw tiny white specks floating in the air- snowflakes. I tilted my head up, smiling at the flakes hitting my face. I began to skate again, wanting to finish the jump I hadn't been able to do before. I saw Jack towards the edge, staff now in his hand, smiling and watching me, nodding for encouragement. Smirking, I picked up speed. _He's so easy to impress!_ I thought to myself.

I decided to show off a bit, performing intricate footwork sequences and difficult patterns before throwing the double axel I had begun to attempt earlier. After a clean landing, I turned back to where Jack had been standing, my arms thrown out triumphantly- but he was gone. My happiness faded immediately as I looked around for the young winter spirit. Sadly, I turned to make my way to the edge of the lake so I could take my skates off, ready to go home, when an unexpected force crashed into me. I felt a coldness touch my lips, and then it was gone. I blinked a few times. _What just...Did he just...?_

But he had.

Jack Frost... had kissed me.

_Kissed me!_

I looked around again for him, but he was gone as soon as he'd come. I hurriedly ripped off my skates, threw them in my backpack, and raced home, before collapsing on my bed in a fit of giggles.

Jack Frost, my best friend, the boy I had not too long ago fallen in love with, had kissed _me_.

Suddenly, I noticed something strange about my window. It had been frosted over, not with the usual layer of ice, but with an intricate design. A single rose lay in its center, with other floral designs and swirls along the edges, framing the window in beautiful patterns. In the bottom left corner, a tiny "_JF_" was scratched into the ice.

"_Thank you_," I breathed, taking in the stunning gift.

A gift from Jack Frost.

And as I collapsed onto the floor, gazing out the frosted window at the snowy world beyond, I could just make out the sound of a boy's joyful cheers and laughter racing against the wind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks**

**"A Thousand Years" belongs to Christina Perri**

**^I ****_love _****that song. :D**

**Hey everyone, just a little something to celebrate the One Year Anniversary of Rise of the Guardians! I can't believe it's been a year already! On the other hand, I can't believe it's ****_only _****been a year! **

**Just something short and sweet. :)**

**_Note_****: I ****_am _****a high level figure skater. I purposely tried to describe the moves as best I could without using figure skating terms, so that it would be as understandable to as many people as possible. If you're a figure skating reading this, and if you're like me, then you probably cringe sometimes when non-skaters try to write skating scenes and make things very unrealistic. I hope this was ok! And to those of you who ****_do _****skate- I imagined them doing a throw-double loop together. **

**But you guys picture it the way you want! :)**

**Alright I'm done talking lol. Hope everyone is celebrating today!**

**-iceprincess**


End file.
